My Heart Belongs to Malon
by Nancy D
Summary: Finally, the long-awaited sequel to "Do You Want to Marry Malon?" is out! Please also read "Party Time" before open this one. This story's more Drama than Romance, there's a lot more dialogue and conflict than pure gush. Please r/r!


A/N:  
This one's more story than gush, but it should be good.   
Zelda/Malon conflict, an annoying Navi, and other fun stuff.   
  
Disclaimer:  
I own the story, but the characters and setting belong to Nintendo  
and the writers and creators of "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of  
Time." Please don't sue me.  
  
  
~*~My Heart Belongs to Malon~*~  
  
Ganondorf was sealed inside the realm forever. The time passage   
was closed shut again. Link was transported back to the time of   
his childhood. And he was still in love with Malon. But Zelda   
loved him too.   
  
The Great Deku Tree, alive and well, told Link   
to stay in the forest until he was old enough to emerge again.   
When he was old enough, the Great Deku Tree sent Navi to fetch   
him. He was wanted at the Castle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Navi flew out of the Great Deku Tree's cove for the first time in  
seven years. She was anxious to see Link again. The two of them   
had bonded in their time together. "Link! Link wake up! You've   
always been lazy!" shouted Navi. She smiled as she remembered the  
first time she was sent to retrieve Link, and how he wouldn't   
wake up that time either. After some poking and shoving, Link sat  
up and rubbed his eyes. "What the -?" he asked, for nobody had  
woken him up since that day. "Navi!" Link was excited. "Navi!  
What the hell are you doing here?" "Link, hurry," said Navi.   
"The Great Deku Tree has sent me to retrieve you. You are old   
enough to emerge again, and you are wanted at the Castle." "The  
Castle?" asked Link. "Why would I be wanted at the Castle?"   
  
Then he remembered. The Princess. Zelda. Zelda loved him. But  
Malon. Malon. How could he have forgotten about Malon? He  
loved Malon. And now he was wanted by the Princess, who would  
take him away, and he would never see Malon again.   
  
"Link! Quit daydreaming!" shouted Navi. "You! Are Wanted! At!   
The! Frickin! CASTLE!!!" "I know, I know," said Link. No need   
to scream! I'll be out in a minute!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next thing he new, Link was standing again in the familiar  
Hyrule field. Gosh! It was beautiful! "Hurry Link, the Princess  
wants you!" "Shut up, Navi!" said Link. "What the hell are you   
talking to me like that for??" asked Navi, hurt. "Nothing, it's   
not you," said Link. Link sighed. "Come on, let's just go."  
  
Link and Navi headed across the field to the Castle. It was   
beautiful, its many turrets gleaming in the sunlight. They pressed  
their way through the crowds in the market, and got to the main  
part of the Castle. There was no need to dodge the guards, since  
they were expected. Soon, Link and Navi approached the familiar  
courtyard where Link had first met Zelda. Zelda was standing in   
her familiar spot, looking through the window. As if on cue,  
Zelda turned around the second Link entered the courtyard.  
  
She ran towards them and embraced Link. She was beautiful. More  
beautiful than Link remembered her. But he loved Malon. "I'll  
just leave you two lovers alone now," said Navi, and she turned  
around to leave. Link, who had become extremely irritated at  
Navi for acting like Link was in love with Zelda, shot her a  
nasty look. Navi, Link was pleased to see, seemed to have  
gotten the idea, and went away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Once Zelda let go of Link, she stood back and smiled at him.   
"I've been waiting for you," Zelda said softly. "I begged the   
Great Deku Tree to let you come sooner, but he said no." Link   
didn't know what to do. He could see that Zelda was so in love   
with him, it would just hurt her too much for him to tell her   
that he loved Malon instead. "Come here, Link." Zelda took   
Link to a bench in the far corner in the courtyard. "Sit down,"   
said Zelda. Link sat down, and to his great surprise, she sat   
down on his lap! Link felt very uncomfortable at this, and   
had Zelda excuse him for a moment to use the bathroom.  
  
While Link was in the bathroom, he contemplated how he would   
break the news to Zelda. She seemed desperately in love with   
him. But he decided that it wouldn't be good to lead her on,   
and he would have to tell her the truth.  
  
When he got back to the courtyard, Zelda was sitting on the   
bench, but this time she looked very serious. Link made his   
way slowly over to Zelda and sat down on the other bench across  
from hers. "Link," Zelda started again. "Link, I could never   
stop thinking about your bravery as you defeated Ganon. We   
Sages could never have pulled it off ourselves." She paused to  
smile at Link. Then, she leaned forward, as if to kiss him.   
Link backed away, but Zelda just moved closer. She stood up  
and took her seat again on the other bench next to Link. She   
leaned closer to him. Link tried his best to inch away. "Zelda  
I-" Link started to say. But he wasn't fast enough. Zelda   
leaned forward so they were almost nose-to-nose. "Link, I   
want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Zelda shouted so   
the whole world could hear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Just outside the Castle courtyard was Malon, riding Epona,   
with Navi by her side. Malon gave Epona a kick and they flew  
through the door into the courtyard, where she was face to   
face with Princess Zelda. Link had gotten up from the bench  
and rushed over to Malon. "Malon!" he cried. "I love you  
Malon!" was what came out, even though he meant to say some-  
thing like, "I haven't seen you in so long!"   
  
But Malon was too angered to say hello to Link. She got right  
in Zelda's face and said, "What the hell do you think you're  
doing??" Link rushed to be by Malon's side. Zelda was in   
shock after comprehending the scene before her. She looked  
about in tears. Zelda shot glances from Link - to Malon -   
back to Link again, before screaming at Link in rage. "What -  
the hell - is this bitch - doing here???" Link ran to Zelda  
and reached out an arm to calm her down, but she hit it away.  
"I thought you loved me, Link," she said in a rather 'feel-  
sorry-for-me-ish' voice. "Zelda," started Link. "I didn't  
love you -" This threw Zelda into an even bigger fit of  
rage.   
  
And on top of that, Malon was pretty angry, too. "Who're you  
calling bitch?" she demanded of Zelda. Zelda shot dagger-eyes  
at Malon. But Malon was just getting started. "You shouldn't  
be talking, Zelda! I bet you didn't even give Link half a   
friggin chance to tell you how things really were!" Link tried  
to step between the two women. "I tried to explain," he said   
in a calm a voice as he could. "Well, ya didn't do a very good  
job!" yelled Zelda.   
  
Zelda and Malon were now giving looks that could kill at each   
other. Link almost felt torn between the two of them, but he   
knew that his heart belonged to Malon. But he though, 'not this  
Malon.' For 'this' Malon was now aiming to deck Zelda. Zelda   
was pulled away from Malon's iron knuckles by the strong hands  
of Link. Zelda was astonished. She leaned into Link and kissed  
him. He tried to break away, but Zelda's arms were almost as  
strong as Malon's!   
  
Malon stood up and looked Link in the eye. "You know something  
Link? You're an ass hole. Remember that night, at the party,   
when this bitch over here was puking in the flower pot? And you   
said you took her to get some coffee? What did you really do?  
That's what I wanna know. And that night on the ranch? Before  
you beat Ganondorf? Remember? Well, I don't believe that shit  
about you saying you love me -" Here, Malon's voice started to  
crack, and she burst into tears. "I love you Link!"  
  
"Sorry Zelda," Link said calmly, and she let go of him. Link   
went over to Malon and put his arm around her. "I love you too,  
Malon," he whispered in her ear. Malon was still sobbing on   
the ground. "Zelda's not a bitch," she cried. "She's a very  
nice woman. She just acted like a bitch when she was shit-faced  
that night at the party. But who do you really love, Link."   
"Yeah Link," said Zelda. "Who do you really love."   
  
Though Malon was still crying on the ground, and Zelda was hover-  
ing over Link, and the two still haven't made up, it looked like  
the girls were ganging up on him. Link stood up and walked over  
to Zelda. He looked down at Malon. She looked up at him. She  
had that look in here eyes. The same look she had that night on  
the ranch. He knew she loved him. And she knew he loved her.   
So did Zelda.   
  
~*~*~  
  
If this were a movie, the following part would be played in slow  
motion: Exactly on cue, Malon stood up and started to-  
ward Link, Link; with his arms outstretched, started towards   
Malon; Zelda, knowing exactly what was happening, hugged Epona  
and smiled as tears of happiness for the young couple streamed  
down her face; Impa walked in and stationed herself in a corner  
with Navi by her side; and (all together, now) Link and Malon   
kissed. (One more time.) Link and Malon kissed.   
  
~*~Epilogue~*~  
  
Link and Zelda were alone in the courtyard together after every-  
one had left. "Zelda," Link said, before Zelda could say any-  
thing. "Zelda, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry.  
I should have let you know sooner. But my heart does indeed   
belong to Malon." Zelda didn't say anything, so Link broke the  
silence. "Malon was right. I am an ass hole." "I was waiting  
for you to say that," said Zelda. Link looked up. She was   
smiling. "I don't think you're an ass hole, though. I think   
you're sweet. If I didn't think you were sweet, I wouldn't have  
wanted to marry you." Link smiled, but Zelda's face turned stern.  
"But," Zelda started again. "You have been acting link an ass  
hole." Link blushed. "You're a great guy, Link. I hope to   
know you as long as I live. But right now, you have to go.  
Malon's waiting for you." Link stood up to leave. Before he  
left, Zelda kissed him on the cheek, and smiled.  
  
As Link left the Castle, he ran into Navi. "There you are!"   
Navi said. "I've been waiting for you!" "Navi?" Link asked.  
"Hmm?" "Navi, How the hell did you know to get Malon?" Navi  
thought a moment. "Ooh, it's just a fairy thing. You'll find  
out when you're older. But! I think there's someone waiting  
for you..." "What? Oh..." Link turned to see Malon, sitting  
high on Epona, with a smile on her face, waiting for him.  
  
~*~THE END~*~   



End file.
